Just another...
by ex-LongLongHair
Summary: Harry Potter-Star Wars crossover. Well, now that you know what it is, are you going to read it or not? If not, please move on. If you are, then click, dammit, click on the title!


A/N: Being rather bored, with nothing else to do than to sew labels onto clothing, I decided to write a little

A/N: Being rather bored, with nothing else to do than to sew labels onto clothing, I decided to write a little. It really isn't all that great, being my first attempt to do a Star Wars-Harry Potter crossover. But this isn't the real SW/HP crossover. Not the one that so many other people have already written (but I'm going to do one of them later). Read this anyway, and if you even marginally liked it, click on my name and go read the better fanfics I've written. Okay? (And if you don't like it, please tell me via the little box at the bottom.)

DM: Well looky here. It's Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood.

RW: You have no right to be calling us that, Malfoy!

DM: Oh really.

HG: Now go away before I have to use the Force.

DM: Force? I don't believe you're even capable of using that wand.

HG: Not force, THE FORCE! But never mind, you wouldn't know what it is. _Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis!_

DM: (Puffs of dust come out of his ears) Aack! What have you done to me?!?

HG: A simple spell. Nothing hard about it.

DM: But-but-but-(coughs and more dust comes out. He raises his wand and points it at Hermione.)

HG: Coming back for more?

HP: Hermione, I think you've done enough. How 'bout we bundle him off to the Infirmary?

DM: I am not (cough) infirm (cough cough)! Leave me alone!

HG: Oh, all right then.

RW: I hope you have fun, Malfoy!

HP: Okay, let's go.

(They leave Draco wheezing in the hall)

RW: Uh, Hermione, what was that force stuff you were talking about?

HG: Oh, don't worry. It's nothing important.

HP: Yes it is. If it's a new trick we can use against Malfoy, I'd like to know what it is.

HG: Fine then. The Force is all around us. Not everyone can use it, only some people. And for those who do have the Force, they need to be trained to use it properly.

RW: And what's properly?

HG: You'll have to ask McGonagall about that, I'm afraid. I've been training for a few years, now.

HP: So _that's_ where you've been going on Sunday afternoons!

HG: Yes.

RW: I want to go too!

HG: I'm not quite sure that's possible.

HP: Come on, Hermione. Can't you just ask?

HG: Okay. But I really shouldn't be doing this, you know.

HP: It doesn't matter. I have a strange feeling that it will help me defeat Voldemort later on.

LV: Oh, I don't think so, Harry. You haven't learnt the ways of the Force yet, have you?

HP: Um, well, no. Not really.

LV: Ah then, you see? Well, then since I'm here now, I guess I'll just have to fight Hermione.

HG: Eek!

LV: (draws out wand and waits for Hermione to do the same)

HG: (gets out her wand again)

LV: _Expelliarmus!_

HG: (does little wavy hand motion that stops the spell from hitting her)

LV: _Tarantellegra!_

HG: (Gets out lightsaber and deflects the spell. It gets Ron instead)

RW: Arrgh! Help me!

HP: _Finite incantatum_.

LV: Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting one of _those_ in Hogwarts. The average student didn't get one of those in my day.

HG: I'm not your ordinary student! (Leaps forward and slices through Voldemort's right arm)

LV: That hurt!

HG: It's supposed to. Now go away before I cut off your other arm!

LV: Okay, okay, I'm going. I must remember to bring my own lightsaber next time…(disappears in a puff of smoke)

HP: Wow. Do you think McGonagall will take me now?

MMcG: Yes. I was planning to ask you and Mr Weasley, but the need hadn't arisen. I had to revise my course with Hermione before I did, anyway. It's been so long since these kind of powers had to be used

HP: You mean you didn't teach Hermione?

MMcG: No. She had a much better teacher. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

RW: Right. When do the lessons start?

MMcG: Right now, if that's okay with you.

HP: Yes, well seeing as Voldemort just graced us with his presence and then left rather abruptly without his arm, I think now should be just fine.

MMcG: So that's what that thing is. It smells rather awful, doesn't it.

HG: Yes. Now let's take them up to the tower, Professor.

MMcG: Yes. Come this way.

A/N: Blame this stupid computer for the stuffed up formatting. My laptop's floppy drive isn't working, so typing up stuff on that won't do me any good. This, being one of the worst fanfics I have ever written, SHOULD NOT get many reviews. You can, however, go against the above theory, and review/flame. Great. Now I'll see you all at some later date with some good fanfic. Bye!


End file.
